Sindrome de estocolmo
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Hanji es secuestrada la noche de navidad por el delincuente mas buscado del centro One-shot Lemon AU


Aló gentesita de FF y pervertidos xD hoy les traigo un one shot que se me ocurrio gracias a una de las pervertidas del grupo de FB LeviHanji fans n.n

En fin sin mas que decir aqui esta.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama

Sindrome de estocolmo...

Se encontraba sentada frente a la mesa rustica, un plato de avena era su desayuno y solo podia comer con las dos manos atadas con una fuerte cuerda. Llevaba algunas semanas en ese lugar y sinceramente no sabria cuanto tiempo mas permaneceria ahi. Se empezaba a sentir comoda en el lugar, no por como la trataran o como vivia si no por el captor que tenia.

Su "aventura" inicio durante una fria noche de invierno, despues de una entretenida fiesta de navidad, regresaba a su casa que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Pudo tomar un carruaje que la acercara un poco pero al llegar a la plaza donde se suponia que estaban solo estaba un hombre acostado en una de las bancas. No quizo esperar asi que continuo caminando por las iluminadas calles de la ciudad. Todas las casa estaban adornadas con heno, muerdago y algo de escarcha, esa noche por fortuna no nevo asi que el paisaje invernal era comodo como para caminar en medio de la noche y el frio.

Camino durante media hora cuando de repente se encontro con un barrio algo pobre. Olvido que tenia que cruzar por ahi y al darse cuenta los nervios comenzaron a aparecer. Empezo a recorrer las humildes calles con sigilo, se decia en el centro de la ciudad que ahi habitaban los ladrones, asesinos y violadores mas famosos de toda la ciudad asi que estar caminando por ahi tan tarde era peligroso y se tenia que ser precabido. Las botas de la chica se hundian en la poca nieve que se encontraba, su falda ondeaba con el frio viento de invierno al igual que su bufanda cafe y sus cabellos. Todo el camino fue tranquilo hasta que sintio la extraña precensia de alguien, miro hacia atras y se dio cuenta que 5 hombres sospechosos la seguian, estos trataban de disimular pero la chica no era tonta asi que apresuro el paso. Comenzo a caminar rapido y escucho detras de ella las botas de sus perseguidores, sin pensarlo comenzo a correr y estos hicieron lo mismo, ella queria salir de ahi pero las calles se empezaban a tornar confusas. De repente llego a un callejon y se preocupo, tomo un grueso palo de madera y espero a sus perseguidores, estos no tardaron en llegar. Eran 5 hombres de estatura y cuerpo promedio, los 5 la miraban de manera incomoda y eso hizo preocupar a la chica, ella empuño con fuerza el palo de madera y estos se acercaron.

-miren chicos, llego nuestro regalo de navidad- dijo el que parecia ser el lider, los demas rieron y la chica trago saliva.

-n-no se acerquen- trato de sonar amenazadora pero los nervios hacian que su voz temblara haciendo reir burlones a los asaltantes.

-vamos pequeña, hace frio, deja que te demos calor- volvio a hablar el lider.

-jamas estaria con hombres como ustedes, me dan asco- la castaña hablo sin pensarlo y a juzgar por la expresion de enojo de los delincuentes, sus palabras habian sido irientes para su ego.

-¿Sabes? Ibamos a ser amables contigo pero ahora cambie de opinion- las manos de la mujer apretaron fuerte el palo de madera. Dos de los delicuentes se abalanzaron contra ella pero no sabian que la mujer tenia conocimiento de artes marciales, con rapidos movimientos los golpeo con el palo de madera y los dejo desmayados en medio de la nieve. Los tres restantes se lanzaron hacia ella, logro derribar a uno pero otro logro inmobilizarla por la espalda quedando solo en pie uno de los delincuentes, el lider y la muchacha.

-creo que ellos se perderan la diversion- sonrio al acercarse y mirarla de pies a cabeza.

-nos devertiremos solo nosotros tres- sintio la respiracion de su captor entre su cuello y la bufanda.

Antes de que el lider de los delincuentes comenzara con sus acciones cayo repentinamente frente a la chica.

-¡jefe!- el captor se preocupo al ver como salia un poco de sangre por la nuca de su lider. La chica y el captor miraron al frente, habia un muchacho un poco mas bajo que ellos de cabello negro y una mirada fria que atemorizo al captor, en sus manos llevaba un tubo de metal con el que habia golpeado al lider de los delincuentes.

-¿Que hacen en mi territorio?- pregunto con una voz algo tetrica.

-este no es tu territorio, tu eres del centro- hablo el captor que solto repentinamente a la chica y esta retrocedio pegandose a la pared.

-largo de aqui- dijo serio.

-no puedes hacer eso, Rivaille-a mujer se estremecio al oir el nombre, el captor rapidamente levanto el palo de madera que minutos antes dejo caer la chica, se puso en guardia y miro nervioso al nuevo atacante. Rivaille se quedo parado sin ninguna preocupacion, miraba fijamente al nervioso captor y en una fraccion de segundo desvio su mirada hacia la chica que miraba preocupada la escena.

-¡Largo de aqui intruso!- grito el captor tratando de sonar intimidante mientras se acercaba listo para golpear al "intruso". Con un rapido movimiento Rivaille golpeo al chico con un extreno del tubo haciendo que este cayera de rodillas, acto seguido le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que un diente saliera volando y cayera rodando por la nieve hasta los pies de la mujer, el chico golpeado escupio sangre pero no pudo reaccionar porque el sanguinario Rivaille lo tomo del cabello y lo fulmino con un rodillazo en la cara dejandolo inconciente en el suelo.

-que asco- dijo mientras se miraba las manos con algo de sangre, el chico miro a los 5 hombres tirados y despues miro a la mujer que se encogio contra la pared al sentir la fria mirada del hombre que acababa de derrotar a los hombres ahi, lo miro algo nerviosa, llevaba un pantalon gris, una camiseta negra, una chaqueta blanca y botas, se limpio la sangre en la camisa de uno de los desmayados y se acerco a ella.

-de pie- sono como una orden, la chica sin pensarlo obedecio.

-¿Sabes que fue un error veir aqui?- pregunto mientras veia hacia arriba a la mujer que era mas alta que el. La chica asintio algo avergonzada.

-ahora tendras que venir conmigo- Rivaille hablo despreocupado mientras hizo estremecer a la chica, el camino hacia la salida del callejon luego miro a la chica que seguia parada tratando de procesar lo dicho antes.

-y-yo no dire nada- dijo nerviosa

-no me voy a arriesgar- contesto acercandose un poco-ya viste mi rostro y no dejare que me atrapen- la miro fijamente a los ojos

-se que eres muy buscado pero en serio no hablare- rogo la chica. Rivaille se acerco mas hasta volver a quedar frente a ella.

-¿Como te llamas?- pregunto mirandola a los ojos.

-Hanji Zoe- dijo nerviosa

-bien zoe-la tomo de la mano y ella sintio un pinchazo, miro hacia la mano del hombre y vio un anillo con una pequeña aguja que fue la que pincho su piel. Lo ultimo que vio fueron los ojos grises del chico antes de caer demayada.

Desperto en una habitacion algo rustica pero incriblemente aseada y oredenada, miro hacia todos lados, no habia alguna salida mas que una puerta al frente de ella, trato de ponerse de pie pero una cuerda amarrada a sus manos y a la cabecera de la cama le impedia seguir su camino, se preocupo. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, solo recordaba haber sido atacada por unos hombre y despues alguien la rescato. "Rivaille" penso mientras trataba de safarze de su agarre pero era imposible. Se miro y vio que sus botas ni su bufanda estaban siendo portadas por ella, sepreocupo aun mas.

-¡Ayuda! ¿Hay alguie?- hablo con la esperanza de que alguien la sacara de ahi. Hubo silencio por unos momentos, luego escucho el sonido de pisadas suaves y seguido se habrio la puerta dejando ver al chico mas buscado del centro de la ciudad, era buscado por multiples asesinatos y robos, nunca nadie lo habia visto solo sabian su nombre pero ahora Hanji habia sido la desafortunada en poder verlo.

-guarda silencio o te pondre una mordaza- dijo mientras entraba a la habitacion con una pequeña bandeja donde estaba un plato de avena y una taza de leche caliente.

-¿Por que me trajiste?- dijo pidiendo compasion con su mirada.

-era eso o matarte- su voz fria y sin rastro de sentimientos la hizo preocuparse.

-¿me vas a liberar?- pregunto de nuevo esperanzada.

-no- le acerco una cucharada de avena, ella suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-no tengo hambre...- dijo casi en un susurro.

-come- ordeno serio

-no quiero...- volvio a hablar. Rivaille le levanto la cara agarrandola de las mejillas poniendo nerviosa a la chica.

-cuando te diga come tu vas a comer ¿Entendido?- el tono amenazante del chico hizo que la chica asintiera mientras contenia las lagrimas. Rivaille le acerco la cuchara de nuevo y Hanji comio sin ganas y con miedo.

Cuando Hanji termino de comer Rivaille salio de la habitacion y por fin la castaña pudo soltar unas cuantas lagrimas. Comenzo a pensar en cuantas personas se preocuparian por ella, no debian ser muchas ya que no tenia familia y sus pocos amigos tenian mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por ella, pensaba en que le haria el chico mas temido de la ciudad mientras la tenia cautiva ahi y si volveria a ver su casa o minimo la luz del sol.

-odio la navidad...- susurro mientras las lagrimas seguian saliendo y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Pasaron unos cuantos dias y la rutina siempre era la misma, solo se podia poner de pie para ir al baño y nada mas, el chico le ordenaba algunas veces meterse a bañar ya que era un maniatico de la limpieza y el orden. Todo se habia convertido en una molesta rutina pero se sentia bien saber que el chico no le habia hecho daño alguno.

Una noche el chico llego algo tomado y Hanji se dio cuenta porque lo escucho llegar y maldecir unas cuantas cosas, ella solo solto un suspiro y trato de descansar un poco. Ya se estaba quedando dormida cuando de repente el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada la desperto, cuando abrio los ojos lo vio recargado en la pared mirandola fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto ella nerviosa por su forma de verla.

-eres hermosa- dijo casi ronroneandole, Hanji se tenso.

-g-gracias- se tenso al sentir como se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-¿tu tenias novio en donde vivias?- sus dedos comenzaron a subri lentamente por la pierna de Hanji, la castaña solo sintio un escalofrio y los nervios la comenzaron a atacar.

-n-no- aparto la pierna.

-entonces...-Se recosto un poco para poder quedar frente a ella-no habra problema de infidelidades- su aliento apestaba a alcohol y Hanji solo aparto el rostro.

-Rivaille-san, por favor, esta tomado- la castaña sintio la mano del hombre pasear debajo de su blusa por su abdomen.

-estoy tomado pero conciente de que siempre quise hacer esto- le susurro acercandose a su oido, la mano que recorria el abdomen paso hacia la espalda de Hanji.

-no lo hagas-cerro los ojos mientras sentia la lengua del moreno recorrer su cuello. De repente abrio los ojos y se encontro con la mirada fria del hombra, sus ojos brillaban llenos de deseo y pasion, Hanji se ruborizo al sentir la mirada sobre ella, con una sola podia transmitirle toda la pasion que habia retenida en el.

-dime que no quieres- dijo con seriedad

-y-yo- no termino por que los labios del chico se lo impedian, comenzo a sentirse extraña. El era su secuestrador, tenia ya un tiempo en el lugar pero aun asi no debia fraternizar con el y menos de esa forma, se sentia extraña por que una parte de ella si queria estar con el, era tranquilo a veces y nunca la agredio de alguna forma ademas el chico era guapo, eso no se lo podia negar pero la idea de tener algo que ver con su secuestrador mas alla de captor-victima le daba mala espina.

El beso comenzo a profundizarse, Hanji comenzo a responderle y eso hacia sentir orgulloso y feliz al ojigris.

-Hanji se mia- jadeo mientras acariciaba el torso de la mujer ella solo lo tenia abrazado con las piernas en si cintura y lo besaba pasionalmente. Rivaille comenzo a subir la blusa de la chica dejo sus labios para morder y besar el plano abdomen de la mujer, Hanji por parte tenia los ojos cerrados y suspiraba con cada caricia de Rivaille. El chico comenzo a subir la falda de Hanji y acaricio sus largas piernas, paso sus manos de sus muslos hasta sus firmes gluteos y enterro sus dedos en ellos amazandolos haciendo suspirar mas a la chica.

-Rivaille deja de hacer eso- jadeo la chica, el solo sonrio de lado y sin dejar el trasero de la chica se abalanzo hacia ella y la beso pasionalmente.

-si te suelto me devolveras las caricias- hablo entre beso y beso

-¿quieres sentir lo mismo que yo?- mordio el labio inferior del secuestrador.

-no sabes cuanto lo deseo- jadeo haciendo sonreir a la mujer. Hanji seguia besandolo cuando el la solto y subio susmanos hasta sus muñecas y rapidamente las libero. Antes de lanzarse hacia el vio como se quitaba su camiseta y dejaba ver su bien marcado abdomen, todo su cuerpo estaba perfectamente marcado, cada musculo se podia apreciar perfectamente, Zoe se ruborizo al verlo y Levi sonrio.

-¿Te gusta?- ella desbio la mirada aun mas roja, Rivaille sonrio orgulloso y con un rapido movimiento le levanto mas la blusa y se la quito por completo.

-y tambien quiero ver tu pecho asi que quitate eso- casi sono como un capricho hacia la ultima prenda superior de la mujer.

-¿no puedes quitarmelo tu?- la voz sensual de Hanji se hizo presente, ella se sorprendio justo despues de hablar asi pero solo causo que el secuestrador la mirara con mas deseo que antes.

Comenzaron a acariciarse y besarse con mas pasion, Hanji tocaba cada seccion del cuerpo del hombre, este por fin pudo quitarle la molesta prenda superior a Zoe y comenzo a devorar los senos de la chica, cada mordia, lamida y beso hacian que Hanji gimiera el nombre de Rivaille y esto exitaba mas al chico. Mientras bajaba por el abdomen despues de degustar a los 2 gemelos de la castaña, so dirigio a la parte posterior, jalo con brusquedad la falda y pantaleta de la mujer dejandola desnuda ante el, solo verla asi lo exito aun mas, abrio las piernas de la muchacha lentamente y vio la humedad de su entrepierna, se abalanzo a degustar el nectar que salia de ella mientras Hanji solo genia al sentir la lenga de rivaille recorrerla por toda su intimidad, estuvo unos momentos por esa zona hasta que decidio que era turno de darle placer a su compañero que comenzaba a sentirse apretado bajo los boxer y el pantalon. Se puso depie y miro agitada a la chica, sonrio antes de quitarse toda la ropa que le faltaba y pocosionarse sobre ella.

-no seas muy rudo- jadeo la castaña, el solo la beso en la frente y rapidamente entro en ella.

-¡ahhh!- gimio aferrandose a su fuerte espalda dejando unos cuantos rasguños.

-¿me muevo?- pregunto respirando agitado ella asintio y Rivaille sonrio triunfal.

-ahhh ahhh Rivaille mas- la chica gemia mientras Rivaille aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas mas y mas, la estrcha mujer lo volvia loco y el amigo de Rivaille no hacia menos.

-hanji, me vengo- dijo sobre ella aumentando la velocidad

-yo ¡tambien!- grito al sentir el primer orgasmo, Rivaille gruño y comenzo a bajar la intencidad.

-Rivaille...-el chico puso atencion en ella-por tu culpa tengo sindrome de estocolmo- eso encendio mas al chico y la levanto aun dentro de ella.

-yo me encargare de que el sindrome no desaparesca- la beso y la llevo hasta una mesa para seguir con su tarea pero en otra posicion.

.

.

-oye ¿me podrias quitar estas cuerdas de las manos?- Hanji pregunto al chico que pasaba frente a ella.

-me gusta verte sumisa, me exita mas- le guiño el ojo.

-no me voy a escapar- rio la castaña

-lo se, tu sindrome no te deja- se acerco y la beso.

-tu no me dejas- lo beso apasionadamente comenzando una nueva sesion de placer carnal.

.

.

.

.

.

Largo y genial *u* espero y les guste queridos lectores y lectoras, saludos a los pervertidos de FB xD

Reviews?

See ya!


End file.
